ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Which Engine For Which Job?
Mr. Percival: Well done. You are all really useful. And now, there is no time for delay. After we take photographs there, we'll need to deliver this pie to the City Center. * Sir Handel: Why the City Center? * Mr. Percival: The mayor is making a speech and will be photographed with the pie. * Peter Sam: Wow. * Mr. Percival: Skarloey and Duncan, you'll deliver the pie to the Town Hall. Skarloey, you'll be the front engine and Duncan, you'll be the back engine. * Skarloey: Yes, sir. All this red will make Rheneas look splendid. * Rheneas: I'm already splendid, but it will be nice to have some red accessories. * Bertar: Yes, it will, Rheneas. * Mr. Percival: Who's next? Oh, yes. Sir Handel, I need you to pick up all the garbage and bring it to Irving at the waste yard. * Sir Handel: B-b-but, Sir, I'm the Express. I shouldn't have to deal with...with garbage. * Mr. Percival: Sir Handel, it's because you're the fastest that I need you. There will be more garbage than usual because of the jubilee and we need it cleaned up faster. Irving needs your help. * Sir Handel: (ashamed) Garbage. Oh, the indignity. * Rusty: Sir Handel, remember what we said earlier about working together? * Sir Handel: You're right, Rusty. I'll pick up that garbage faster than fast. * Rusty: I know you will. * Sir Handel: And then, I'll have a very, very, very, very long wash-down. * Jared: I promise. * Peter Sam: What's my special? I'm ready to roll? (But a rusty gear is turning inside Peter Sam.) * Rheneas: Oh no. Peter Sam, it sounds like you have a squeaky wheel. * Peter Sam: I can still be Really Useful. A squeaky wheel won't stop me. * Mr. Percival: Peter Sam, we need you in proper working order. (Bertar takes an oil kettle and drops some on Peter Sam's wheels. Sure enough, his wheels are turning.) * Bertar: That should do it. * Peter Sam: Wheels are in motion and I'm ready to go. * Rusty: I'm ready, too. Are you guys ready? * Narrow Gauge Engines: Ready! * Mr. Percival: Are you ready? * Bertar: I think they can do better than that. Are you guys ready? * Audience: Yay! * Mr. Percival: And now, to get Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie ready. * Bertar: But, sir, what about Peter Sam's special? * Peter Sam: Yes, sir. What's my special? * Mr. Percival: Peter Sam, you have the most important special. * Jared: He does? * Peter Sam: I do? * Mr. Percival: You'll deliver the announcements about Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie. We can't celebrate unless the people are there to celebrate with us. * Peter Sam: That's the best special ever! * Mr. Percival: And thanks to all of you, this will be Chuggington's most cran-tastic cranberry jubilee ever. You're all a Really Useful Crew. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Narrow Gauge Adventure Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"